Wrath of the Queen
by Shaded Destiny
Summary: A one-shot dedicated to the battle with the Queen in HTTYD. Takes place in the Queen's pov. Also posting more one-shots, taking requests. Can range from basically anything to nothing in particular.


Disclaimer: Nope, still nope, no owning HTTYD for me.

A/N: This here is a little one-shot inspired by WhisperArtemisMoon. It's basically the entire battle in the Queen's perspective, and just to let you all know, this was done by memory. I haven't seen the movie in a while, so it's probably riddled with errors and such, just to let you know. Hope you like it.

What is a Queen to do? I've given all my miserable little subjects shelter and protection, but still they do not please me! I must teach them again and again that I am not to be trifled with! I demand their work so that they can feed me, but they still give me not enough! I roar at them for more food, but none of my miserable slaves moved. A rumbling could be heard on the outside of my nest, and suddenly, every dragon that was roosting in the nest suddenly bolted through a cavern that led towards the outside. I am not to be disobeyed. I gave a mighty roar and brought my titanic body out of the hole it had been in for centuries. Everyone will pay. I stomp forward until I see a light at the end, far too small for me to fit through, but it does not matter. I am about to burst open the rock when I smell something I rarely ever smell. Human. I will have a feast tonight.

I burst through the rock wall, obliterating everything in my path. I saw hundreds of humans around me, some running for their miserable lives, some standing their ground. _"Fools, you cannot destroy me. I am ALL POWERFUL!" _ I feel something hitting my face, but it does no damage. I look down and see a small rock thrower, and I open my mighty jaws and crush it between them. They are no match for me. I see a tiny form, larger than the rest, ordering other humans about. I see them run for their wooden things, but I stop them. I open my jaws and let loose a mighty stream of flame, setting all their wooden things on fire. The humans will not escape me. I see many humans running around the island, as if they can escape my wrath. They will not survive. I start to go after them, but then I see a fat human waving his little appendages at me. He will make a tasty snack. Before I lunge at him, I feel something hit my eye. I look over and see the leader waving his arms as well. I have had enough of this. I open my jaws, preparing to scorch both of them to ash when I feel a powerful stream of fire hit the side of my face. I stumble a bit, and then look up in surprise.

Dragons! With little humans on top of them! They have stooped low enough to allow humans onto their back, _and _they tried to harm me! I will make their deaths as painful as possible. I see them circling around, as if trying to figure out how to destroy me. I laugh. It will not work. I cannot be destroyed. I see a two-headed dragon coming after me, and the humans on top are taunting me. They will pay for that. I let forth a stream of fire, but it misses! I have never missed before! The humans and dragon fly away for the moment, but I cannot rest. Two more humans and dragons fly up towards the side of my head, trying to see if I can't find them. Fools, I have more than two eyes. I open up my four other eyes, finally seeing their pitiful forms. Before I can knock them out of the air, my head starts to get fuzzy. I hate noise! I can see that what the humans are trying to do is also affecting their own dragons, but one of them leaps off onto my head before he goes down, with the other throwing some weapon to him.

I cannot stand this. I can feel the tiny human beating on my eyes with a stone. It is unbearable, but it does no damage. I manage to shake my head and dislodge him, but he climbs back up. I then see the two-headed dragon coming back, but it isn't directed at me. It catches the small human on my head and brings it away from me. All will pay for what happened today, and I will kill everything in my path.

I see a blue dragon with a human flying in front of me, and it won't escape my wrath. I open my jaws once more, sucking in as much air as I can muster. I see the dragon vainly trying to fly away, but it will not escape me. I will bring it in and swallow both the foolish human and dragon whole, hoping they suffer forever in my stomach. Before I can close my jaws, a far more powerful blast hits my face, staggering me. The blue dragon escaped my grasp, and I am left even more angered. I look up and see the black dragon flying past me in a blur. I knew I should have killed it when I had the chance.

I cannot trace it. It is too fast for me to catch. It is bombarding me again and again with bolt after bolt. It is hurting me, but it is also enraging me. I have not opened my wings in centuries, and it has caused me to do so. If I catch that black dragon, I will tear it limb from limb, watching it die slowly and painfully. I stretch my wings, launching off into the sky, seeing the dragon disappear into the clouds. It won't escape me. Nothing has. Ever. I follow it, but I seemed to have mistaken myself. I cannot see anything here. It releases bolt after bolt at me, hurting me even more. I cannot stand losing. I open my jaws, releasing a steady stream of fire. I watch as I finally hit it, catching part of its tail on fire. I see it dive downwards, trailing fire behind it. I hope it's in pain. I dive after it, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. I can see it perfectly now, a pitiful creature. I can see it, too, has stooped low enough to allow a human on its back. I see my moment, and I open my jaws, ready to burn them to ash, when it turns around and releases a bolt into my own maw.

It ignited my own fire, in my own body. I can feel it exploding inside me, and I know this is my end. I curse all the lives of the dragons for this. I flare my wings, hoping to catch myself before I hit the ground, but they start to rip apart. I am doomed. The dragon bolts away, flying upwards, avoiding my body entirely. I curse it and its human. I curse it. I curse it. I CURSE YOU ALLLLLLLLL! I feel my body hit the ground, and then I feel nothing. I feel…darkness. Curse you, dragons. Curse you humans. Curse you.

A/N: There it is, the end to the first of my inspired one-shots. Thanks again to WhisperArtemisMoon, and thank you to all you readers out there. Don't forget to review. It makes me happy when you do.

P.S.- I would still love it if you gave me more one-shot ideas. I really like writing one-shots.

Peace out,

Lark.


End file.
